


The three times Clint Barton said the word Love to you.

by WritingforTheAvengers



Series: The three times [2]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, birdboy is my fav, fluff a f
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: The three most special times that Clint said he loved you or something about you.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Reader, Clint Barton / Reader, clint barton x reader
Series: The three times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819786
Kudos: 8





	1. When your boyfriend breaks up with you

“ _Hey (Y/N). It’s me._ _Sorry to be doing this over a text, but I can’t call you right now. I want to break up. It’s not you, it’s me. I’m way too insecure to be with a person who seems to have everything figured out. I don’t deserve you. Sorry.”_

Before you could answer, you realized he had already blocked you. You two had been fighting a lot—well, you were arguing, he was just absent and unresponsive. It was hard to make it work, and though you wanted it very badly, you knew it didn’t have much time left. You took a deep breath as you put your phone down on the night table again and felt a sudden emptiness invade every inch of your body.

The tears slowly rolled down your face, and the only reason you didn’t sob louder was because Clint was in the room next door, and judging by the hour, he was most probably awake. You didn’t want him to see you like that, even though it was not a new thing.

You and Clint Barton had been roommates for the last couple of years. You were looking for someone to rent with and he happened to want a place to live; you two instantly clicked and he became a really close friend in no time, though sometimes he stepped out of the boundaries and flirted with you. It was all fun and games, but you didn’t want him to have any kind of wrong idea about your relationship. You were just roommates.

And since you had become really close, you two had a say in each other’s lives a lot of times, being your boyfriends Clint’s favorite topic. Though he always meant well, he was very vocal about his opinion on the guys you dated, and Dylan, your most recent ex was not exactly his favorite person. Clint had repeated time and time again that he didn’t trust your newest boyfriend, and as much as he respected your choices, he still didn’t want him around you.

You just needed the human touch, but what you didn’t want was to hear him saying “I told you so”.

You tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep to face the following day of questions about your face, but after trying and failing miserably, you got up and walked to Clint’s bedroom hoping to see him fast asleep. Of course he wasn’t, so when you appeared through the door, he was ready to ask questions.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Clint opened the covers and walked towards you. He placed his hands on your arms firmly, and though the only thing giving any light was the TV, he could see clearly that you were far from alright. “(Y/N), have you been crying?” You nodded silently. “Doll, what’s wrong?”

“Dylan, he…” you sobbed. “He just broke up with me…”

“Over the phone?” Clint asked in bewilderment. “What a fucking—”

“Over a text,” you shook your head and wrapped your arms around his torso, he wrapped his arms around you too almost instinctively. Somehow, his embrace always soothed and calmed everything. It was the right place to be at all times.

He shushed and patted your hair lightly. “Hey, come on, let’s go to bed.”

Clint walked you to the bed and tucked you in gently. He even made sure to bring the small pillow you used to sleep; he knew you so well that whenever you two had to sleep somewhere else, he’d made sure you had it with you, if you didn’t, a night of tossing and turning ensured.

He slid right next to you, reaching out his arm so you could cuddle closer. Even though your heart was still broken and torn into a million pieces, Clint was good at keeping everything together; that included yourself.

“(Y/N),” he whispered. You nodded silently to let him know you were still awake. “I know you’re sad right now, and you’re completely entitled to be sad, but I do hope you know that douche doesn’t deserve your tears and your sadness. What he deserves is to see you doing just fine without him.”

“Thanks, Barton,” you sighed, “but I really want to sleep right now.”

“I know, but do remember that, okay? I love you, pal,” he gently kissed your forehead and you dozed off only minutes after.


	2. While hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn’t remember the last time that Clint got so wasted, especially without you, and while he was being settled by his super friends, you found yourself worrying too much about his drunk ass. Steve and Sam helped him with his pajamas and tucked him inside the covers. The former was completely fine, alcohol didn’t last long in his body, but the latter was only slightly less drunk than Clint.

You couldn’t remember the last time that Clint got so wasted, especially without you, and while he was being settled by his super friends, you found yourself worrying too much about his drunk ass. Steve and Sam helped him with his pajamas and tucked him inside the covers. The former was completely fine, alcohol didn’t last long in his body, but the latter was only slightly less drunk than Clint.

“You sure you can handle this? You don’t want any of us to stay?” Sam offered, trying his luck to get to you. “I can stay if you want,” it was no secret that he had a crush on you, but on normal days, he wouldn’t be as bold. You were too sleepy to be mean anyways.

“Don’t worry,” you smiled and yawned. “I can easily handle a drunk Barton. I’ve done it before—but thanks for bringing him in, I’ll take care of this guy.”

“We’ll leave you now,” Steve sighed. “Have a good night.”

“Tell me when you get home, both of you,” you reminded them as you walked them towards the door. Steve grabbed the jacket he’d left on the couch and waved at you. Sam, feeling less happy to leave, did the same. “Goodnight.”

You went back to see Clint fast asleep and slid under the covers next to him. You’d keep an eye on him if he wasn’t feeling good during the night.

The next morning, you were woken up by the sound of Clint throwing up in the bathroom. He had managed to get by the entire night, fortunately. Other times he would wake up after he got home. Stretching and yawning, you decided to get up and make something for Clint to recover.

If there was something good about living with a guy like him, was that he planned for the important things, such as a killing hangover. He kept a first aid kit in cast of all kinds of hangovers, and the items were always put to good use. You carried everything you deemed necessary to help him feel better and found him lying again inside the covers. He was in evident distress.

“Hey, pal…” you said softly, placing the things on his night table. Clint rolled off on his side to face you, he looked very sick and almost ghostly. “Wow, how much did you drink last night?”

“An amount I’m never going to repeat, I swear to god,” he groaned. “Did you sleep here?” You nodded in silence, placing a soft hand on his cheek. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“You always take care of me, Barton,” you smiled. “Can I bring you anything else?”

“No, I’ll just have some of this and I’ll sleep again. I guess I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

“I’ll be in my room if you need anything,” you leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

As you stood up, Clint grabbed your hand loosely and made you turn around. He was giving you that look again. It wasn’t the first time you’d catch him looking at you like that, and you knew what it was.

You and Clint never actually flirted until a few months ago, a while after your boyfriend broke up with you. It wasn’t really serious, or so you thought, but it had been going on for a while so you weren’t sure about anything. You just went along with it and hoped for the best.

“Thanks…” Clint pursed his lips

“You already said that,” you replied softly and untangled your fingers from his.

A couple of hours later, and while you were in your bedroom working, Clint knocked softly on the door to let you know he was there. You swirled on your chair to face him; he looked far better, and had even gained some color on his face. He sat on your bed and smiled at you.

“What?” You asked. “Do I have something on my face?” You touched your cheeks softly.

“No, I just… I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Anyway, what have you been doing?”

“Just catching up on work, how are you feeling? Do you want me to get you anything?”

“Oh come on,” Clint chuckled. “I am a grown ass man, I can make stuff for myself too.”

“Yeah, but your grown ass got wasted last night, I’m sure you don’t even remember who brought you in,” you folded your arms and cocked an eyebrow. “I’m just taking care of you, Barton, like the little baby you are when you’re dealing with a hangover,” you said in a baby-like voice.

“I love you,” he shook his head and looked away. You looked at him perplexed.

It wasn’t the first time you heard it. You two were very open about your mutual affection for each other, and since his line of work was rather dangerous, you liked to remind him how much he meant to you regularly, and so did him. But there was something different about the way he was saying it, the way he had been looking at you, and how he had been acting around you lately.

“What?” He asked, taking you out of your thoughts. “You cannot be surprised that I tell you I love you. We say it all the time.”

“Yeah, but the way you just said it, the way you’ve been acting…” you sighed. “Are you sure about it? Isn’t this just a heat of the moment thing?”

“If by _the moment_ you mean these past couple of months, then yeah, it is a heat of the moment thing. I think it’s only natural, besides, I have noticed that you like how our relationship has evolved lately. I’ve got no idea where this is going, but I wanna see that. I wanna see where it takes us,” his hand grabbed yours gently. “I love you, buddy—and if you let me, I think I can make you really happy.”

“Okay,” you nodded and stood up, getting closer to cuddle up to him. “Mmm… Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“You need to get to get a shower—you really need it,” you chuckled, pulling away from him.


End file.
